101 Nacy OneShots
by dreamingofwarwickave
Summary: A collection of un-related Nacy One-Shots
1. Introduction

101 Nacy One-Shots

AN: Ok so I think I'm gonna attempt this. 101 One-Shots revolving around Nick and Macy. If you have a request please fill it out in the form below. My goal is to finish in a year. You can put in more than one request if you'd like. So let's get this started. If you'd like to leave a request send the form in a PM or a review. THANKS

Name:

Rating:

Quote:

Setting/Event:

Random Stuff:


	2. UnPlanned

_AN: Ok so here is the first of my 101 Nacy One-Shots. Don't forget to put in your request._

"_**Congratulations Mrs. Lucas. You are indeed pregnant. About 6 weeks."**_

_**Macy quickly did some calculations. Six Weeks ago was their three year anniversary. When they had both discussed that they weren't ready for a child.**_

"_**Are you sure Doctor Mendez? I mean like absolutely without a doubt polygraph taking sure?" Macy said.**_

"_**Yes. Mrs. Lucas blood work never lies and this is your name on the chart. But judging from your reaction I gather that this wasn't planned."**_

_**Macy shook her head closing her eyes and sighing almost positive that her life is over. That her husband is going to leave her and she'll slip into a depression and lose her job and become poor and have to live on the streets.**_

"_**Mrs. Lucas. You have to calm down. I'm going to give you some vitamins so we can make sure you and the baby stay healthy." The doctor wrote down some vitamin names and diet instructions for Macy and told her she was free to go.**_

"_**Hello."**_

"_**Hey Stells its me." Macy took a deep breath and let all out with a whooshing noise.**_

"_**Hey what's wrong?" Stella asked immediately.**_

"_**Are you alone?" She asked.**_

"_**Hold on…OUT JOSEPH…Ok now I am what's with the secrecy?"**_

"_**I'm gonna lose my husband."**_

"_**WHAT?" Stella shrieked. "What did that punk do to you. I'll kill him. JOE GO GET NI…"**_

"_**NOOO…Not like that Stella. I'm…I…We…Well what I'm trying to say is. Oh Gosh I can't do this." Macy hung up.**_

_**Stella stared at the phone just as Joe came running into the wardrobe room with Nick hot on his heels.**_

_**From: Mighty Macy**_

_**I'm Pregnant**_

**To: (845) 432- 8756**

"I haven't done anything." Nick said.

"!"

**From: Mighty Macy**

_**Say NOTHING 2 Nick. He**_

_**doesn't kno & we JUST said**_

_**We weren't ready for kids**_

_**He's gonna hate me.**_

**To: (845) 432- 8756**

Stella glanced over at Joe and Nick who were looking at her like she was crazy.

"You may leave now." She said sweetly. When they continued to stare she glared making the scatter.

**To: Mighty Macy**

_**I won't say a word. I'm so**_

_**Excited. And you're nuts if you don't **_

_**think he'll love you and my niece **_

_**(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_

_**GOD PLEASE) Or nephew to itty **_

_**bitty bits. I'm designing baby coutour**_

_**NOW! Love You. XXOOXXOO**_

_**Auntie (I freaking love it) Stella**_

**Sent From: (845) 432- 8756**

Macy sighed as she smiled a bit.

"Only Stella."

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~2 Weeks Later~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"BABE I'M HOME!" Nick yelled up the stairs eager to see his wife. After 4 Years of dating and 3 years of marriage Nick still felt like a teenager around his beautiful wife. "MACE?"

*CRASH*

"Up here."

Nick rushed up the stairs towards the noise to find Macy in their bedroom nearly vibrating from her excitement but trying to look casual. Nick leaned against the doorjamb and chuckled.

"I'm home." He said.

"I see. Welcome home Nick."

"Seriously?" Nick furrows his brows as he moved toward her.

Macy smiled backing away slowly.

"There's something different about you." Nick said noticing the flash of panic that flickered in her eyes.

"Really? Umm…Like what?" Macy asked gnawing at her lip.

"I don't know. Macy what's going on. I've been here for 20 minutes and I don't get a hug or a kiss from my wife who normally is all over me as soon as I walk in the door. Wha…"

"I'm pregnant." Macy blurted.

"…"

"About two months."

"…"

"That means it happened around our anniversary."

"…"

"And I mean I totally realize the irony in that we conceived the very night that we both agreed on the fact that we aren't ready for a kid but apparently GOD thinks we are."

"…"

"NICK. Say something."

"…"

"Anything?"

"I…I'm…I'm going to be a…a father?" Nick stumbled to the bed and sat down in a daze.

Macy nodded her hands making their way to her stomach unconsciously trying to protect the life inside of her just incase Nicks reaction was bad.

"A baby." Nick slowly began to process the information he had received. A smile made its way to his face and Nick began to contemplate all of the possibilities.

"Macy Misa is having my little girl." He said suddenly kneeling in front of her a huge grin plastered on his face. "Mace you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now. Macy Misa is having my baby."

"Hey that's Mrs. Lucas to you buddy. And what makes you so sure it won't be a boy." Macy said now excited about the new addition to their family.

"Because the world needs another little Macy in it. A little girl with your smile and light brown hair your drive and determination. Your generosity and kind soul." Nick said speaking into her stomach.

"Nick…" Macy whispered.

"I Love You Macy Lucas and you too baby Macy." Nick said kissing Macy's stomach.

"So we're ready for this? I mean what about the band and…"

"AND NOTHING! Macy you and this baby are everything to me. You're coming with us on tour until you cant travel and then we'll text, call, skype, AIM, anything I have to do to make sure you and our baby our blessing. Our miracle are ok. End of discussion. I Love You."

"I love you too."

Nick laughed suddenly.

"What?" Macy asked.

"This explains Joes freak out. He was flipping through Stella's sketchbook and saw a couple of onesie designs." Macy laughed.

Maybe they were more ready than they thought.

**AN: Ok so this is apart of my "Macy Misa Is not A Con" Universe…I'm pretty sure all of my one-shots are going to be I'll let you know if not. Review please. And remember to send in request.**


	3. Universe Off kilter

AN: OK a real quickie.

Universe Off kilter.

"Joe can I borrow your shampoo I ran out." Nick called from their bathroom.

"Yeah just don't use it all."

"Yeah ok fine."

Nick hurried up to finish his morning routine he wanted to get to school so he could talk to Macy a little bit before classes. He wasn't crushing he just wanted to get to know her better

*Later at school*

"Hi Macy." Nick said feeling just a little shy.

"Nick?" Macy whirled around and stared at him intently advancing on him slowly backing him into the lockers.

"Uhh Macy what's going on?" Nick asked nervously.

"You." She took a deep breath through her nose. "Its not…" She repeated the process. "UGGGGHHHH." Macy stormed off without another word mumbling about alternate dimensions and pod people.

"I really like you Macy." Nick said sadly shuffling off to the music room.

*The Next Day*

"Nick?" Nick turned around slowly to look at who called his name.

"Oh. Hi Macy." Nick turned himself back to his locker but suddenly found his back against the lockers once again and Macy's lips on his and her hands in his hair.

"I like you too Nick. Just never ever use Joes shampoo again. I'd like to smell Nick when I wanna kiss you. Not your brother. Ok?"

Nick swung her around pressing her into the locker and kissing her roughly demanding her to love him back and she did.

Pulling away and looking down at her soft red lips swollen from his kiss he whispered.

"Deal"


	4. Sherlock Macy

AN: *Peeks out from behind a couch* Please don't hate me. Please please please…I HAVE been writing I just haven't liked anything I've written and I only want to give you guys the best. So here's another one-shot and the last couple of chapters for Macy Misa is Not a Con will be coming up soon also.

AN2: This is set just after Macy and Nick get married and Nick has to go on the road for a little while.

*_Hello beautiful how's it going?*_

Macy ran upstairs to the master bedroom and snatched up her phone to check the message from Nick. Pressing a button or two quickly she found herself looking at a picture of their neighbors cat Momo in confusion.

*_Hello beautiful how's it going?*_

Shaking her head and checking the next message Macy found herself even more confused. This picture was of the street sign on the corner of her street. Before she could send him a reply there was another message coming in.

*_Hello beautiful how's it going?*_

This picture was of her cars license plate. Macy started grinning.

*_Hello beautiful how's it going?*_

May opened this message in excitement. This one was from Joe and showed the back of Nick as he climbed out of a car. But clear as day there was their house in the background.

*_Hello beautiful how's it going?*_

This message from Nick came almost too quickly. It featured what was undeniably Nick's hand putting a key in the door.

And just then. Macy heard the door swing open.

Macy dropped her phone to the carpet and bolted down the stairs barreling into the man that had barely entered the house.

"Did you like your clues Mrs Lucas?" Nick asked holding his wife close.

"I feel like you've been gone forever." Macy said her voice cracking slightly. "We'd barely been married two weeks and you have to go on a four month tour."

Nick held Macy even tighter if possible.

"Not gonna happen ever again. The bands taking a year Hiatus then it'll be at least a year until we're ready for another tour. But by then my absolutely brilliant and gorgeous wife will be done with her college degree and will be able to come with me. But until then how about you go pack.'

"For what? You just got back?"

"We're going to our island. This is me cashing in on the rain check I promised you for our lack of a honeymoon." Nick answered turning Macy toward the staircase.

"Really?"

"For a month doodlebug. Go pack.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	5. The Great Persuasion Rated M

AN: Soooo I just got like a lot of request…and they're all rated M…I'm not gonna do them all but here is the 1st one…its in Macy's 2nd person point of view because the person that requested it asked for it to be. Its set in my 'Macy Misa Is Not A Con' universe before they have a baby but after they get married…Enjoy.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE...

THE GREAT PERSUASION

"You…you wanna WHAT?" you stutter, nearly dropping your cup of coffee.

"I think I'm gonna shave my head," he says, turning his head this way and that in front of the bathroom mirror, picking at his springy curls for a moment before slicking his hands over his head, holding his hair tight against his scalp and turning to you. "What do you think?"

You're speechless, a ridiculous fear clenching your stomach as you set your mug down on the counter. You love his hair! You love the way it traps your fingers when you delve your hands into it. You love the way you can pull a single strand straight and the second you let go it will coil back against his head. You love the way it feels brushing your inner thighs when he dips to taste you.

"Yeah I'm gonna do it," he says turning back to the mirror, and reaches down for the electric razor.

You make a strangled sound in your throat before shouting "NO!" running in and jumping onto his back. His eyes widen, and in his struggle to stay upright he drops the razor with a loud clatter, bracing himself against the bathroom sink. He laughs, hunching over a little to keep you from tumbling to the floor, the sound a little strangled from your arms clenched around his neck. Your cheeks redden a little, sliding down his body and allowing your feet to touch the floor. He rights himself, giving you a questioning quirk of his eyebrow in the mirror.

"No," you say again, softly this time and he purses his lips at you, going back to messing with his hair.

"But baaaaaaaaaabe," he whines, running his fingers through it and you bite your lip watching him do it. "It's so annoying . I mean it's always all over the fucking place." He threads it through his fingers, pulling it tight up high in the air and then letting it go, watching it spring back in all directions. "And the guys are always busting my balls about it." He narrows his eyes at his reflection, fluffing the front a little and you can't take it any more.

Stepping forward you press your body against his back, fingers reaching up to delve into his fro. You scrape your nails against his scalp and his eyes flutter for a moment before closing, pressing himself back against you.

You place a kiss on the soft skin on the back of his neck, working your fingers slowly, feeling his hum of

approval vibrating through his back.

"But ," you whisper softly, your breath tickling his neck, relishing in the goose bumps that rise on his flesh, "I love your hair."

"Mmmm do you?" he asks, his voice sounds far away and you know he's not really listening, concentrating on the way your fingers are massaging his scalp.

See, he doesn't really realize it, but you know him. Possibly better than he knows himself, you know him. So you know that this battle is already won. The second his eyes slid shut you knew…because you felt his back tense and that shiver that tremored down his spine, the I'm-about-to-get-hard shiver.

"Please, Zac," you whisper against his skin, placing an open mouth kiss on the back of his neck, tongue reaching out to taste his skin briefly. "I don't know what I'd do without it." You give it a soft tug and a slow smile creeps up his face. "I mean…what would I have to hold onto when you fuck me?"

Your voice is innocent but deep and you fight your grin as his eyes fly open, meeting yours in the mirror. You smile at him a little, pulling your hands from his hair and wrapping them around his chest, resting your head between his shoulder blades, feeling his heart thump against your cheek.

You grin when you feel him gasp, his heart beat quickening a little, as you slide one hand down his chest, fingers rubbing slow circles down his abdomen before reaching down to cup him through his pajama pants.

His growl vibrates through his back as you a massage him slow, working the growing bulge until he's solid beneath your fingers.

"Baby," he breathes, his head falling back, his hand reaching down and pressing yours harder into him.

"Hmmm?" you question, pressing your lips to his back, enjoying the spicy, woodsy scent of him.

"Huh?" he says and you peek over his shoulder again, finding his eyes opening to regard you curiously.

"You said, 'baby'" you reply, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck and he grins slowly.

"I did?" he asks and you laugh a little as he spins around to face you, arms slipping around your waist, cocking his head to the side, pressing his hips into yours.

"You did," you say, raising your hand to cup his face, his stubble tickling your palm before you reach up and grab a curl, wrapping it around your finger and sighing. "I love your curls Jus," you say, grinding your hips into his slowly. "But if you wanna shave it off…"

You trail pulling your body away from his and sauntering back into the bedroom. You don't even get a chance to glance over your shoulder at him because he rushes up behind you, body pressing flush against yours, trapping your knees against the bed.

"I might be able to be persuaded to keep it," he whispers, his breath warm on your neck as his hands slide under your shirt, fingers circling your belly button before sliding up to cup your breasts. He moans when he touches your naked flesh, no bra underneath the fabric.

"Mmmm…persuaded how?" you ask, swishing your hips back against his feeling his breathing hitch a little.

"Mmm, I think you know how," he growls deep in his throat and you giggle, raising your arms to encircle his neck behind you, his hands skimming your shirt up over your body and you let go, allowing him to remove the material.

You turn in his arms and he looks down at you, tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip as he surveys you in only your underwear. You tug on the hem of his shirt and he gives into your silent request tugging it over his head. You grin, dipping your head to lick at his collarbone, your hands gripping the warm skin over his ribcage.

He hums softly and you slide your hands down his smooth skin, fingers slipping under the band of his sweatpants, smoothing them down his thighs. He shimmies his hips a little, the material falling to his ankles and you grin when you see he's not wearing underwear.

"So…" he says, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your panties, pulling them away from your body and peeking inside. "Persuade me."

You giggle at him, swatting his chest and he chuckles at you as you turn him and sit him on the end of the bed, fingers entwining in his curls as he chews his bottom lip, tugging your underwear down your legs. You step out of them, straddling his waist, trapping his dick between your wet folds and his body. He lets out a low groan as you slide sensually against him, tugging on his hair gently to pull his head back, tongue drawing lazy circles on his throat.

"Baaaaaaaaabe," he whines after a moment, his vocal cords vibrating against your lips.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" you whisper in response and he lets out a small "hmph," hands gripping your hips.

"Come oooooooooon," he whines, nuzzling his nose with yours and you give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Promise me Nicky," you whisper against his lips, pulling back when he tries to kiss you, leaning so that the tip of him is poised at your entrance.

He cocks his head to the side, biting his bottom lip before slowly letting it slide from between his teeth. He brushes his nose with yours again, hands rubbing slowly over your ass. You tug his hair harder and he shakes his head at you.

"Still not persuaded," he says, nudging his hips so that the head slips in and you both groan, heads falling back.

"I guess I'll just have to work on it," you grin bringing your head forward again and he growls doing the same.

"Yeah girl." he grins, pressing on your hips, sliding you down on him. "Work that shit out."

Your giggle turns into a moan when you're flush against him, clit pressing into his pelvic bone, feeling him throb against that spot deep inside you that only he can touch.

"Oh Zac," you moan, fingers scratching at his scalp, curls trapping your fingers in his mop of tendrils.

"Mmmm," he hums as you pull your body up and slide down slowly again. "Come on, babe. Convince me."

You growl, hands fisting tight in his hair as you start to set a rhythm that has you both gasping for breath. You work him rough and quick, hips twitching against him, his arms wrapping around your back, fingertips digging into your skin.

"What do you think baby," you say panting, hips grinding hard against his, hands sliding out of his hair, smoothing the curls at the base of his skull down across his neck.

"Ugh," he groans, his head dropping to your shoulder, hips straining up against you and you grip the back of his head, pulling him back to crush your mouth to his, tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, mimicking your bodies.

You wanna ask him more, want to taunt him and tease him but you can't concentrate on much else aside from the way his cock is hitting you so deep, pleasure rolling through your body like waves. His hands are sliding up and down your back, warm and smooth, caressing your skin, scratching at you every now and then, hissing with pleasure. And then you feel it, your stomach beginning to tighten, muscles starting to spasm as you rip your mouth from his in a silent gasp. Your fingers dig into his scalp, fingers held captive by his silken curls as you shout his name, slamming your body hard against his as his teeth dig into your shoulder, a quiet "fuck" escaping his lips as he tumbles over the edge behind you, his warmth coating your insides.

You lean back after a moment, breathing heavy, tugging your hands from the depths of his hair. He grins lazily at you as you cup his face, bringing your lips to his sweetly. You pull back, fingers fluffing the curls that have fallen against his forehead.

"I believe that was a rather convincing argument," you pant and he screws up his face in thought before grinning.

"Yes it was," he says nuzzling his nose against yours. "But then again, I'm pretty easily persuaded."


	6. Peace

PEACE

AN: OK so maybe I'm bored out of my mind but this happened between me and my boyfriend last night and this morning I never felt better and I thought that this would be a pre-Nacy fic...like about 12 hours before 'Macy Misa Is Not A Con' begins

DISCLAIMER: Not mine...Don't rub it in.

Macy leaned her forehead against the door, half asleep already. She blindly slipped her spare key into the lock, stumbling slightly when the door opened. She brought her tired eyes up, meeting concerned brown ones in return.

"Nick. Mmm so tired." She slurred drunk with sleepiness.

"I know, sweetheart. Come on."

Three tennis tournaments a track meet and a J.O.N.A.S. fan club meeting after a full day at school and Macy was beat.

Her eyes drooped, half closed, dark circles rimming normally bright brown eyes, the color dulled with exhaustion. She felt an arm slip behind her waist, pulling her further into the room. She slumped into the familiar warmth of her best friends arms, inhaling the scent of Nick.

Nick pulled her into the living room, the muted cream and taupe colors mixed with soothing greens and blues of the fire house's newly redecorated living room dragging her further into unconsciousness.

Nick sat down on the soft leather couch. She followed, slouching down into Nick's lap, burying her head into Nick's shoulder. Nick sighed softly. She was so soft against him and he wished they were somehow more than friends. Nick pulled her shoes off as well as his own, laid back on the couch and pulling Macy down on top of him.

"Sleep, baby." Nick murmured into her ear, running his fingers through her long silky strands as he spread the soft afghan over their bodies.

Macy mumbled a reply into Nick's neck, pressing her lips to the skin she found there.

"Love you, Nick." Nick grinned.

The steady rise and fall of Nick's chest beneath her coupled with the faint beating of his heart lulled Macy completely into sleep.

"Love you too Nickels. More than you know."


	7. Home At Last

_**AN: READ AND REVIEW. Sooo just a cute little something…**_

_**Home At Last**_

He hit the button, causing the garage door to close. He turned off the engine, slipping his keys out of the ignition, but not moving out of the car. Three days, three cities, four air plane trips. He wasn't really sure what time it was; hell, he was lucky he'd found his house from the airport! Wearily, Nick opened the car door and exited the automobile, leaving his bags in the car and opening the door to his house. Detecting a faint smell of food lingering in the air, he smiled.

Tossing his keys on the kitchen table, he opened the refrigerator, withdrawing the plastic covered plate. Ripping off the plastic, he picked up the sandwich, taking a huge bite of the grilled chicken, sighing at the tangy taste of the garlic mayonnaise. He pulled out a beer before closing the fridge with his hip, and pulling out a chair with a foot, he sat at the table, devouring the food and the brew, going through the stack of mail left neatly on the table.

Nick placed his dishes in the dishwasher and turned the machine on. He finished his beer and placed the empty bottle in the recycling bin. After wiping down the table with a damp cloth, he flipped off the kitchen lights and climbed the stairs.

He quietly went into the bathroom attached to the bedroom, smiling again at the fresh tee shirt and pajama pants sitting on the counter. After changing his clothes, he brushed his teeth and washed his face, surveying himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, the bags under them dark and large. He shook his head, realizing he'd better start getting used to these crazy hours again.

He left the bathroom, moving quietly into the bedroom. It was dark, the heavy curtains tightly closed in preparation against the bright morning sunshine. But he knew where to go. He reached the bed, pulling back the covers and sitting down, removing his watch.

A hand touched his hip.

"Hey," a sleepy voice whispered.

Nick turned to his fiance, barely making out Macy's face in the dim light.

"Hey," he replied. Nick slipped under the covers of the bed, pulling Macy close to him. "Thanks for the sandwich," Nick said.

He felt her snuffle his chest. "Anytime," Macy said with a yawn. "Missed you."

Nick hugged Macy closer. "I missed you too," he said, leaning down and kissing Macy's forehead. Macy returned the hug before falling asleep once more. Nick sighed softly, the feel of Macy's heartbeat next to his lulling Nick into slumber. He was home at last, Macy was in his arms, and all was right with the world.


	8. Mathmatics

**Mathmatics**

**AN: Sooo it's Nicole and Nick but it still counts I think…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em... :(**

**234** number of times he thought to ask her out while on set.

**234** number of times he wimped out before he got the chance.

**63,072,000** number of times he's thought of her everyday since they met.

**395** number of times they'd been out on a date since he first asked her out.

**716,590,486** number of times they kissed.

**700,090,300** number of times he had to keep himself from going any further because he knew she wasn't ready.

**1** number of phone calls from his agent that made her rethink if she was ruining his life.

**5** number of weeks he kept himself locked in his apartment crying after she left him.

**121** number of days he begged for her to come back to him.

**120 **number of times she turned him down.

**1** number of times she caved and told him of the threat his agent made to her.

**1** number of agents he fired.

**2** years they stayed together.

**3** number of carats in the engagement ring he bought her.

**37** times she said yes after he asked her to marry him.

**3** times she cried because it seemed like their wedding wasn't going to happen.

**5** number of dresses and tuxes picked up.

**68** number of people in attendance as they pledged there lives to each other.

**2** number of people that said I do.


	9. Wake Up Honey

**AN: Ok so they're married but only like 3 or 4 months. So I'd say they're about 22 and 23.**

**_Wake Up Call_**

Most people thought it was Macy who refused to wake up. Not so. Macy loved to sleep, yes, but once awake, she was ready to face the day, her enthusiasm for life evident as she bounded out of bed. No, Macy didn't hate to wake up.

Nick, though, was a different story.

Nick fought waking up like a soldier fights the enemy. First, he used avoidance tactics. He'd cover his head with the sheets or pillows, hiding from the day. Next, he'd fight back, blindly flailing his hands about to ward off whoever was bothering his slumber. And finally, he'd try subterfuge. He'd pretend he was still asleep, refusing to answer until finally, they left him alone.

Most of the time, it bothered Macy that Nick wouldn't get up when called. He'd be late for a shoot, Macy insisted. Come on, Nick, we need to get you to the studio, she'd call. Day after day, time after time, it was Macy pulling Nick up from bed, walking him into the shower, and shoving her still slumbering husband under the spray. Nick always sputtered angrily, but Macy just gave him a look that said _If you had gotten up on your own, this wouldn't be necessary._ So Nick usually just closed the shower door and decided to face the day.

However, for now they were on a hiatus the both of them for the first time together. There was no where to go, no one to meet, no classes to take and nothing for them to do for weeks. So Macy let Nick sleep in.

At least that was the plan.

The sight of Nick sleeping, so still, so deeply, should have warmed Macy's heart. Should have made her think _Now he can stay asleep all he wants._

Instead, the sight of Nick in bed made her hotter than hell, and all she wanted to do was jump his bones.

Macy considered her options. She could let Nick sleep.

Or, she could indulge herself in some heavy petting until he woke up and joined in on the fun.

Macy decided on the latter.

Nick usually slept on his back. Which made it that much easier for Macy to attack him. Propping himself on his elbow, Macy surveyed the bounty that lay before her. She reached out her hand, running a finger along the skin of Nick's chest were it peaked out from the sheets. Smooth, soft, hot. Macy moved her fingers down a bit, shifting the sheet out of the way to expose more of Nick's chest.

_Hmmm,_ Macy thought. Nipples. Delicious for a morning snack. Macy leaned in gently, nose bumping Nick's chest as her tongue circled the delicate bud. She flicked and nibbled until it turned rock hard in her mouth. Then Macy attached her mouth to it and sucked.

Hard.

Nick shifted a bit at the action of Macy's mouth, causing Macy to stop. She didn't want to wake up Nick just yet. Kissing the nipple goodbye, Macy pulled the sheet back a bit further. Scrumptious. A light dusting of hair across Nick's chest, leading down to heaven. Macy's fingers traced a path down that treasure trail, stopping to lightly tease Nick's bellybutton before moving back up. She couldn't resist reaching over and pulling a bit on the other nipple.

Nick shifted again, and Macy watched smiling as the sheet began to tent around Nick's hips. _Bingo,_ Macy thought. _I've struck the mother load_ . Macy pushed the sheet down further, past Nick's groin. Her hand traced the elastic of Nick's boxers, dipping her fingers below the waistband to the just skim the heat beneath. Nick's legs started shifting restlessly as Macy's fingers grew bolder, reaching Nick's cock but never staying. Nick's hips started moving on the bed, his hips asking for more of the touch so close, but teasingly out of reach. Macy's hand slipped deeper, feathering a touch down to Nick's sac, lightly skimming the throbbing hardness before…

A strong hand clamped down on Macy's holding it in place. Macy looked up to find Nick's eyes wide open. Brown met brown as Nick moved Macy's hand up and down and up and down and faster and faster and fasterfasterfaster…

Macy pulled her hand out of the moist stickiness of Nick's boxers and rolled on top of Nick straddling his waist, a sparkle in her eyes. "Good morning," she said, leaning down for a kiss.

Nick grabbed Macy's head, returning the kiss with fervor. He flipped them over until Macy lay beneath him. "And a very good morning it is," Nick returned, slipping down Macy's body, kissing and licking and finally, _finally_….

Quite a good morning, indeed.


	10. The Sound Of Music

**AN: Macy and Nick are doing whatever they can to spend some time together. Including watching a movie Nick's never seen before...hmmm...Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: THEY STILL AREN'T MINE...LEAVE ME ALONE  
**  
"Dude, she's evil. EVIL."

"I know that. But just watch."

"I don't know. That was pretty mean, to mess with her head like that."

"Just watch."

"..."

"Oh...OH! She figure it out! True love conquers all, right?"

"Maybe."

"What? What do you mean? Why is there a Nazi flag on the house?"

"Because the German's have taken over."

"But...But Georg _can't_ be a Nazi...he _can't!_

"Just watch."

"..."

"Oh my god! The nun's sabotaged the car! That's freaking GREAT!"

"And over the Alps they go."

"Babe, you were right. This is a great movie."

"I'm glad you liked it. I guess we'd better hang up now, we've been on the phone for four hours."

"So? Now that the movie is over, we can talk. How was your Christmas? Did your grandma cook you all your favorite foods?"

Nick smiled as Macy's voice echoed over the phone line. "Yes, yes she did. How was yours? I missed you, you know,"

"I know." Macy smiled and snuggled into her bed wishing she were with her boyfriend.


	11. Routine

**AN: Really this is just a little teeny tiny something...**

"BABE!"

"I'm coming I'm coming...See I'm here walking out the door with you getting into the car..."

"About time."

Macy shook her head as Zac went through his normal, riding in the car routine.

**_Adjust the seatbelt._**

Move the air vents. Move them back.

Flip through the radio stations.

Bop his head with a song on the radio, then slip in a CD.

Read the back of the CD as it loads, squinting his eyes because his sunglasses aren't reading glasses.

Wrinkle his nose and turn up the air.

Sit back in the seat and sigh.

Reach over and rest his hand on Macy's leg.

Smile. 

**_Macy swears she'll never not love this man._**


	12. Somnambulism

**_Disclaimer: They don't belong to my but they claim to belong to each other although voluntarily...hmmm that's something to explore... _**

**_Summary: Lets say they broke up as friends a year before this story is set._**

**_Somnambulism_**_: An abnormal condition of sleep in which motor acts (as walking) are performed. The cause is usually unknown but may also be related to fatigue, prior sleep loss, or anxiety_

The fact that Nick talked in his sleep became common knowledge among the cast of Hairspray quick enough. It was actually pretty funny most of the time, figuring out what Nick was saying, speculating on what he was dreaming about. Of course, Nick denied that he talked in his sleep. No way did he discuss the stock market or the length of Stella's hair during the night. Nick refused to believe it, until Joe taped him, then played it back of Nick the next morning.

"What's that?" Nick had asked, eying the tape recorder with trepidation.

Joe pushed a button. "You, infant," he said, sitting back in the couch seat with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Nick scowled as the tape played and he heard his own voice. "No no no I said the pigs can't drive a stick shift it has to be automatic."

After that, Nick believed them, and they all pretty much grew used to Nick talking as he slept.

It was only when he started walking when he slept that really worried everyone.

At first, no one realized Nick was doing it. If he woke up in his hotel room front room on the couch instead of his bed, it didn't seem that strange. All of them, at one time or another, had gotten up at night for the bathroom, or a drink, and had then fallen asleep on the couch. The realization that Nick was actually walking in his sleep came after Joe found him one night, brushing his teeth. They had been sharing a room because newlyweds Kevin and Danielle were next door to Joe and they were pretty loud so Joe took the spare bed.

"Dude, let me in there," Joe had said, shifting uncomfortably outside the door of the bathroom.

Nick ignored him and continued to brush.

Joe moved into the small bathroom, intent on shoving Nick out when he realized Nick's eyes were closed. Forgetting his need to pee, Joe watched in fascination as Nick brushed, rinsed, and spit, then moved past Joe without ever speaking or opening his eyes. He watched as Nick finally climbed into his bunk, pulling the curtain closed.

"He's been doing that for a while now."

Joe jumped as Macy's voice sounded behind him having come in through the adjoining door.

"Was he asleep?" Joe asked, going into the bathroom and finally peeing.

"Yes," Macy confirmed. "He made himself a sandwich last night, ate it, then went back to bed, all with his eyes closed."

"That's pretty strange, Mace." Macy nodded. "Let's hope it's just being cooped up that's causing it."

But the sleepwalking continued, even when they were in hotels. They found Nick getting ice, playing the piano in the empty bar, and once, coming dangerously close to the edge of the pool. It didn't matter if there was a bodyguard outside his door or not. If one of them kept Nick from leaving his hotel room, Nick would just go outside on his balcony and play the guitar if he couldn't go out the front door. And once, scaring them all to high Heaven, he was seen shimming down the balcony and climbing into the bus.

The boys finally decided to take turns staying in the same room with him. But even then, he managed to escape. On Joe' watch, they found him sitting in the lobby, surrounded by girls and cameras (Jackson managed to get the film away). On Kevins's watch, Nick was found in the Laundromat, washing his clothes. And on Frankie's watch, he'd actually gone out, gotten a groupie, then led her to Joe's room, only to stand outside after putting her in his bed.

Only with Macy did Nick stay put.

So Nick stayed with Macy the rest of the of the tour through Europe.

"Sorry about this, Macy," Nick said, climbing into bed in Macy's room.

Macy shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Nick," she said. "If it helps you, that's all that matters." She answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, but aren't I, uh, cramping your style?"

Macy snorted a laugh. "I don't have a style to cramp, Nicky." Macy punched her pillow and snuggled into her bed. "You're not bothering anything."

Nick accepted that, falling asleep quickly. Macy stayed awake a bit longer, making sure Nick was settled in for the night, then she, too, fell asleep...

...only to wake up later with Nick in her bed. Macy shifted away a bit from Nick's crotch as it nestled into her crotch. _Talk about cramping my style_, she thought, willing her extreme wetness away as Nick snuggled closer. This had happened since the first night Nick stayed with Macy. He always ended up in Macy's bed. The first night, Macy had jumped up, shocked and soaked, her heart pounding. But Nick had stayed asleep, not realizing he'd moved beds, not ever figuring out that Macy had cum during the night. She hadn't told anyone about Nick getting into bed with her.

Just as she'd never told anyone…or Nick…that she was still in love with the young man. Some things just didn't need to be discussed, they were just accepted. Like the sun rising every day, Macy was still in love with Nick after being broken up for a good year and a half. So, Macy slept every night, knowing Nick would eventually crawl into her bed. Macy just accepted it, and had managed since that first night to keep control of her desires.

Slowly, Macy moved across the bed and rose, watching as a frown crossed Nick's beautiful face, wishing things were different, knowing they weren't. Sighing, Macy moved around her bed to lay down in Nick's empty bed, thinking it was going to be a long night indeed.

The end of the tour saw the end of Macy's protection of Nick, but as they soon found out, not the end of Nick's sleep walking. Dylan found Nick watering the lawn. His mom found him making eggs.

But when he was discovered on Macy's front porch of the house she was renting in New York, everyone realized he needed some kind of help. The thought of Nick driving while asleep scared everyone so much, including Nick, that he agreed to a sleep study.

"I feel like Frankenstein," Nick said, tugging on the electrodes attached to his head.

"You look like him, too," Macy joked giggling uncontrollably, earning a glare from Nick, but continued with her laughing. "Relax, Nicky. It's not so bad."

Nick yawned broadly. "Maybe not," he said, closing his tired eyes. The clinic had requested he stay awake for 24 hours before the sleep test, and it was catching up with him. "But what if there's something really wrong with me?" he asked, Macy, worry tingeing his voice.

"There's not," Macy said, covering Nick's hand with her own much smaller one. "You had an MRI, and a CATSCAN, and they didn't find anything bad." Macy patted Nick's hand. "It's just something with your sleep, that's all."

Nick's fingers curled around Macy's for a moment, and their eyes locked. Nick felt Macy's confidence and strength and nodded. "I'm ready," he said as the doctor came into the room. "You'll be close by?"

Macy nodded. "Right outside," she assured Nick before leaving the room.

Macy napped in the uncomfortable chair, waiting for Nick to finish. She felt a presence next to her and started when she realized it was Nick, curled in a chair with his head on Macy's shoulder. She looked around, noting the doctors and sleep clinic staff were watching. "How long has he…"

"About 10 minutes," a man in a white coat answered, writing something on a clipboard. "He stayed in bed for about an hour, then sat up, pulled off all the electrodes, and came right out here."

"It's a very interesting development," another man said, coming to stand next to Nick and lifting his arm to take his pulse.

Nick's eyelids fluttered open. He looked at Macy and smiled, then realized where he was. He looked at his audience, then back at Macy. "I did it again, didn't I?" he asked.

Macy nodded.

"Nick, let's go into my office and talk," the doctor said. Nick turned worried skeptical eyes to Macy. Macy nodded again, smiling encouragingly. Nick left.

"So, Nick, you're here because of sleepwalking?" the psychiatrist, Dr. Morgan asked.

Nick shifted uncomfortably on the couch of the doctor's office rubbing at the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah," he agreed. "I, uh, sleepwalk, and the clinic, well, they said there wasn't anything…I mean, they suggested I come see you."

"Hmm," was the reply.

Nick rolled his eyes. Freaking shrink. "So, can I just get some sleeping pills or something, so I don't do that anymore?" he asked.

"Nick, don't you think we should figure out why you're sleepwalking before we treat it?' Dr. Morgan asked.

Nick shrugged. "I looked it up on the Web Doc," Nick said. "It's cause I'm stressed, and stuff."

Dr. Morgan smiled indulgently, making Nick squirm again. "But Nick, are you always stressed?"

"Yeah, on the promotional tour. And when I can't wrirte."

"But you don't always sleepwalk, do you?"

Nick thought a moment. "Pretty much…no, wait," Nick's face scrunched in concentration. "I don't sleepwalk when I stay with Macy."

Dr. Morgan raised a knowing brow.

Macy opened the door, letting Nick inside. "What did the doctor say?" she asked, following Nick into the living room. No one had heard from Nick since his appointment this afternoon. Now, at almost midnight, he shows up at Macy's house.

Nick collapsed onto the couch. "Uh, can I have a beer?" he asked.

"A beer?" Macy said, moving to the wet bar and withdrawing a Coors for Nick and a bottled water for herself. She handed the can to Nick and watched as he popped the top and took a drink. Macy hid a smile as Nick grimaced at the taste. She personally hates the stuff just keeps it around for her dad and other company. "Was what the doctor said so bad?" Nick shook his head, taking another huge gulp. Hmm, this isn't so bad, he thought as the cool liquid slid down his throat. "No, it wasn't bad. Just…something I wasn't ready to hear, I guess," he said, taking another big swallow. He finished his can and reached for Macy's bottle, drinking the girls water quickly to wash the after taste out of his mouth. "Hey, slow down on that," Macy said, reaching for the bottle. "Have you had anything to eat?" Nick dodged away, draining the last of the water. "No, but it's okay," he said, standing up, then immediately sitting back down. "No, it snot," he corrected himself. He smiled sloppily at Macy. "It's you," he said cryptically.

Macy blinked owlishly. "It's me?"

Nick nodded, his eyes half closed. He leaned close to Macy on the couch.

"Itsnew," he said again, leaning his head on Macy's shoulder and emitting a loud snore.

Macy slowly moved Nick away from her, laying him back onto the couch. She took the bottle from his hand and covered him with an afghan. Picking up the phone, Macy called his mom and told her Nick was over with Macy, and he was going to stay the night.

Macy woke later that night to the feel of Nick's hands on her body. _This was new,_ Macy thought, gently pulling the hands away from him, frowning a bit as he met resistance. Macy's eyes shifted to Nick's face, noting the younger man's eyes weren't so much closed as they were…

"Nick!" The boy's deep brown eyes shot open. He tried to scramble off the bed, but Macy's grasp (which was surprisingly strong to Nick) on his wrist forestalled his leaving. "What…why…what…" Macy stammered.

"Let me go, please." Nick's voice was a whisper but stern and full of embarrassment.

"Not before you tell me what you're doing here…pretending to be asleep," Macy demanded, keeping her hold on Nick's wrist with one hand and flipping on the light with the other. Macy sat up, the sheet pooling at her waist. She noticed Nick's gaze focus on her nearly bare chest, then the boy's eyes slid down to Macy's lap. Macy suppressed a groan as Nick licked his lips. "Nick!"

"It's you," Nick said simply.

Macy blinked. "You said that downstairs," she said. "But I still don't know what it means."

Nick picked at the sheet, folding the fabric in his fingers, still avoiding Macy's gaze. "The doctor made me realize something," he finally said. "He pointed out that I don't sleepwalk when I'm with you." Nick looked up at Macy through his lashes. "And that means something."

"It just means you're safe with me, Nick," Macy said, refusing to allow herself to believe this might happen. "You don't…you're not." She ran a hand over her face. "You don't want to do this."

"Do this?"

"This," Macy said, pointing to first herself and Nick and the bed. "With me."

Nick cocked his head. "Don't I?"

Macy's expression hardened. "Go home, Nick," she said, rising from the bed. She couldn't leave though, and looked down as Nick's hand wrapped itself around Macy's wrist. She felt Nick tug and Macy tumbled down onto the bed, almost landing in Nick's lap. Nick's face was so close, Macy could see each individual eyelash, could make out the specks of gold that were shot through his brown eyes. She could feel Nick's breath ghosting over her face, Nick's mouth mere inches from his own.

"Don't I?" Nick repeated, lowering his head those few inches and laying his mouth on Macy's.

The kiss was soft and sweet, a gentle whisper of lips as they both held back, learning each other, finding their way. Macy shuddered as Nick's lips parted, letting him inside. Her tongue slipped inside, tasting Nick, drinking from him. She felt Nick's hand reach up and pull him closer. Macy did the same, lifting her hands and anchoring them in the boy's soft hair, letting the kiss expand, deepen, taking Nick's mouth with a fierceness and hunger and oh…god…Nick…in her bed.

Macy pulled away, reluctantly parting their mouths. She looked at Nick; his eyes were closed, his mouth pink and wet, his breathing shallow. _So beautiful,_ Macy thought.

"Nick, wait," she said. Nick just shook his head, leaning in for another kiss. Macy laughed a bit, pushing Nick away. "Tell me what this means, Nick," she demanded.

Nick's opened his eyes. They were pure blue and full of honesty. "I'm in love with you," he said simply.

Macy's breath caught. "You're…in love…with me," Macy repeated.

Nick nodded, leaning in and laying his head on Macy's soft breast. "The shrink helped me realize it," Nick said simply, snuggling down. "I mean, it's obvious, right?" "No, not really," Macy laughed. "But go on."

Nick shrugged. "That's it. I don't sleepwalk when I'm with you because I love you." He wriggled around the bed, maneuvering himself under the covers. "Also, I sleepwalk _to_ you because I love you. I always have Macy."

"And you learned all that today?" Macy asked, half amused at Nick's acceptance of his love for Macy, half totally turned on by the warm man in her bed.

"Yep," Nick said. "But deep down, Doodlebug, I knew it all along." He looked up at Macy, his expression serious. "I love you."

"But…Nick," she asked. "How did you know…I mean…what made you think I'd feel the same way?"

"Oh, that was easy," Nick said, yawning broadly. " Every time I woke up the front of my pants were pitching a freaking tent and kinda wet and yours were too."

Macy felt her face blush. "Oh, god…Nick, I'm sorry," she said.

"Nah, it was okay," Nick said. "As I said, I knew, deep down, I wanted you." He looked up at Macy again. "Are you going to let me turn off the light so we can get to sleep?' he said, pulling Macy down so she was snuggling down again against his chest.

"Nick, we're going to have to talk about this more in the morning," Macy declared. "There's lots of things to discuss, and there's your mom, and the guys, and oh, hundreds of details."

Nick shrugged. "Won't make any difference," he said simply. "We belong together. It was just my subconscious knew it before I did." With that, Nick fell asleep. With Macy following behind him soon.

**_Read and review dearies read and review..._**


	13. CoHabitation

AN: I think its soo super fun writing Nick having freak outs.

**Dear Macy,**

**You mean every thing to me…**

Nick groaned and tossed out that page starting over

**Baby,**

**I love everything about you and i….**

"Heck No."

**To my Dearest Macy,**

**You are the sun in my sky. The flower in my field. The …**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Nick banged his head on the desk in front of him hard.

"Nick calm down. You know whatever you say she'll love it. I told you she told me that she seriously loves you." Stella said filing her nails.

"Yeah well Stells you aren't trying to bare your soul here." He said flopping down on the couch next to her.

"Who's baring their soul?" Macy said coming into the room and sitting next to him on the couch.

"NO ONE!" Nick exclaimed. Macy eyed him worried.

"Just say it or I will and I won't leave out the part about that time in London with the pic…"

'OK OK OK OK OK Stella so damn pushy…Macy I wanted to do this the right way like romantic like not blackmailed into it but with Stella involved there was no way I was getting out of this without some sort of embarrassment and I …..OUCH STELLA…. Macy will you move in with me." He said rambling.

"Yes of course I will." Macy kissed Nick sweetly on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck.

"HA told you." Stella standing up to do her happy dance. "Joe, Kevin and Danielle each owe me $200 bucks…Uh huh Uh huh uh huh…" Stella said continuing her dance.

Nick eyed her looking a little scared.

"Ummm that's your friend." He said.

"Yours first." Macy countered sticking her tongue out at him.

"Cute Mace really." He said smiling down at her.

"I know." She said smirking.

"OK I'm leaving now to go collect my boyfriend and my money. Bye." Stella bolted out of the door waving on the way.

"I feel bad when she finally finds Joe and he has to deal with her." Macy said shaking her head.

"I love you." Nick blurted.

"What?" Macy wasn't sure if she heard him right she he loved her he just never said it til then without her saying it first and she wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"I love you…It's taken a while to say but I do." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you too…Bunches and bunches Lucas..." Macy kissed him soundly. "Now let's talk about the paint in the living room…" Macy said smiling devilishly.

"Huh…"


	14. Atlantic City

**Summary**: Nicole is at a huge Make It Or Break It promotion thing and Nick gets word that his best friend was in the middle of disaster...OK so they aren't together together in this but I think it sets them up for something... 

"Here," he said, said, stuffing three hundred dollars into the cab driver's hand. "Thanks," he said, jumping out of the car. Nick surveyed the area, the barricades, the crowds. How was he going to get through there?

His goal, indeed, his only thought since he'd seen the report on the Philadelphia news was to get to Nicole. He'd tired Nicoles cell—no answer. He tried Cadace's. And Cassie's. And Ayla's. No one answered their phone. So Nick had left the hotel in Philly, hopped into a cab, and talked the driver into taking him down to Atlantic City.

He pulled his hat lower as he approached a crowd, peering over the girls gathered outside the venue to try and look inside. He caught a glimpse of twisted metal as the door open. "Eric!" he shouted to the bodyguard as he exited the building. Heads swiveled in his direction as Nick pushed through the crowd. He hit the blue sawhorse barricade, the venue security guard blocking his way. "Eric!" he called again, this time getting the big man's attention.

"What? Jesus, I should have figured," Eric said, nodding to the uniformed guard.

Nick shoved past and ran into the venue. His heart stopped at the sight of the bent metal and shattered glass littering the stage and audience area. He turned to Eric, who had followed him inside. "Where is she?" Nick asked.

Eric didn't answer, only led the way past the wreckage of the lighting system to the backstage area. Nick's eyes saw fire marshals and OSHA people and roadies all milling about backstage. He spotted Holly, the show's creator, in the distance, saw the director wave to him, but didn't stop, only continued to follow Eric. That's all that was important.

They came to a door marked "Quiet Room." Eric punched a code on the lock, and turned the knob. Nick slid past him into the room.

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light put out by the candles. He scanned the room, finally finding Nicole sitting on the couch.

Nicole looked up at Nick's entrance, a small smile crossing her face. "You need to get a new cell phone, Nicky," she said simply, rising from the couch.

Nick grabbed her, holding her close, the breath he was holding finally being released in a sigh as Nicole filled his arms. Nick didn't speak, just held Nicole tight, his eyes closed, the sight of the fallen rigging playing in his mind.

Nicole's tiny lithe arms came around Nick, holding the tall man close. "It's okay, Nick, I'm okay," she said, her hands rubbing his back, trying to quell Nick's shaking. "I'm okay," Nicole repeated.

Nick pulled back a bit, his eyes searching Nicole's face. "I couldn't get anyone on the phone," he complained, kissing Nicole lightly, ignoring the look of surprise on her face and continued his hands running over Nicole's arms and hands. "Why didn't anyone answer?"

"Because your cell phone sucks," Nicole said simply, pulling Nick over and sitting them both down on the battered couch.

At just that moment, Nick's cell phone rang, indicating a new text message. Nick smiled ruefully at Nicole as he flipped open the phone, noting the message was from Nicole, saying she was okay. "Fine, fine," Nick agreed, closing his phone. "I'll get a new service tomorrow."

Nicole laughed. "Good."

"I was so scared," Nick said, lifting his hand to pet Nicole's cheek. "All they said was a huge accident, three injuries, and…"

"Shh…" Nicole said, laying a finger across Nick's lips. "I know, and I understand," she said, leaning in and kissing Nick's cheek soundly. "It's scary…it was scary, but I'm okay." Nicole quickly decided that she wouldn't tell Nick that she was on the stage right before it collapsed. That was information she decided he just didn't need to know. "I'm okay," she repeated, pulling Nick close.

Nick felt Nicole's heartbeat under his cheek. He felt Nicole's chest rising and fall with each breath, he could feel Nicole's warm arms around him. Nick finally relaxed, his shaking stopping, his pulse returning to normal.

Nicole was here, in his arms. And she was right.


	15. Christmas Greetings

Disclaimer: No mine...

AN: Just a little holiday fluff.

"OK how about Fantastically?"

"No Macy."

"Awesomedaciously?"

"That's not even a word..."

"It could be now. Beyonce made up Bootylicious and now its in the dictionary."

"Oh GOD..."

"OK ok ok I've got it..."

"What?"

"Superdiculiously...huh huh Amazing right?"

"No."

"Awww come on that one was great..."

"I am not writing those ridiculous words in our christmas cards...And anyway why am I doing all of these?"

"Because I'd end up putting the words that I want to in them."

"Right you would...So what do we put 'Have a _ Great Christmas. Love the Lucas'.' We can't just leave it blank."

"Then use some of the words I've been throwing out...Or come up with one yourself."

"Oh don't go getting all pouty on me Lucas...They aren't even real words..."

"NICK I got a great idea..."

"That smile scares me."

Joe smiled when he saw the return address 'awww Nick and Macy's first Christmas Card...'

He opened the envelope and smiled at the picture on the front...He flipped it open and almost died laughing... 

_**'Have a Fantastically Awesomedacious Superdiculiously Great Christmas. Love the Lucas'."**_


	16. Hes Waiting Rated M

Summary: Nick come's home from touring and wants Macy to come home...But her schooling is getting in the way...

Home Again...Early...DAMNIT

_**i may or may not be in our bed rite now**_

Your eyes widen as you read the text he just sent you. He wasn't supposed to be home for another three days! He was doing a huge show in texas, which you are still kinda pissed about because he promised you he'd take you on vacation before he went to Austin but no, he had to go and be all big star on you and accept an interview with some big time texas talk show that you could give a flying flaming shit about. Dating him is so surreal sometimes. But who are you to complain? That was then and he's in your bed now …

_**im leaving class now.**_

You lean over to grab your bag, shoving all your stuff haphazardly into it and beginning to rise from your chair. Class hasn't started yet so if you can just make it out before your professor gets in you're home free. You hurry to the door and nearly smack straight into a short, stubby man with white hair and hornrimmed glasses. Shit…

"Professor Huff," you say and he gives you a dubious look.

"Miss…" he pauses, searching for your name.

"Jess," you say reflexively giving him your middle name, as your phone beeps in your hand. You have another text.

"Well, class is starting, so if you would kindly take your seat," he says pulling the door tightly shut behind him, "and turn that off."

You scowl looking at the door and you almost leave anyway. But you need this credit, you're so close to graduating. Fuck…

You trudge back to your seat, dropping your bag on the floor. Your phone beeps again and you jump, ducking your head as you turn it on vibrate. And check your messages.

_**good i also may or may not be nekkid ;) **_

You nearly moan out loud, cursing yourself for coming to class, or hell even applying to college. You grit your teeth as you text him back, telling him you're stuck here. You hold your phone against your thigh, waiting for it to vibrate. You jump when it does and lean back in your chair to flip your phone open.

_**Aaaaaawwwwwwwww baaaaaaaaaaaaaabe but im so hard**_

You text him back calling him a right bastard as heat floods between your legs, your breathing having gone shallow.

_**how long r u gonna be…i may have to take care of this myself…ive had this hard on since tennesee babe**_

You gasp out loud, and the people closest to you look at you. You smile sheepishly at them before ducking your head again and texting him back, your hands shaking.

_**Nick Lucas you are the biggest fuckin ass! i'll be home in you pause gritting your teeth four hours.**_

It's official. You hate your life. Of course he had to come home on your lecture/lab class day. Maybe Professor Huff would let you leave early? You glance up at him and find him in the full swing of his lecture and you know it's never gonna happen. 

You're fucked…or actually more like you're not. He doesn't text you back and you figure he's pouting. You sit in agony as your professor goes on and on about the gestalt theory and how you should apply said theory to your design. By the time you get to the lab portion you're squirming in your seat, pressing your thighs together as every sexual encounter you've ever had with him is playing on a constant loop in your brain.

You practically sprint to your car, hurling your bag into the backseat and speed the entire way home. Of course traffic is backed up on the bridge and you are almost in tears when you're sitting at a dead stop on the highway, staring at your exit fifty feet down the road from you.

You tear up the stairs to your apartment, not even wanting to wait for the elevator. The second you step through the door, you start undoing the buttons on your over-shirt, tearing it from your shoulders. You undo your belt and jeans, shoving the denim down your legs as you kick off your shoes. You nearly fall on your ass as you hop down the hall to your bedroom, trying to get your pants from around your ankles.

All movement stops when you stumble to the doorway of your bedroom, clad in only your panties and your undershirt. The room is lit only by the afternoon sunlight filtering through your sheers, giving the room a hazy glow. He's laying sprawled out across your big queen sized bed, his lanky frame taking up the entire mattress.

Your comforter, which was folded back nicely at the end of the bed when you left this morning, is now a bunched up mess around his legs, and the top sheet is pulled up to his chin, one hand peeking out from the side, laying limp against the mattress. You bite your lip, tiptoeing your way into your room. You stand over him, just watching him sleep for a moment, his long lashes lying across his cheek, lips dry and slightly parted, sound asleep.

You reach a hand out, running your fingers through his silky curls smiling when he makes a small noise of protest, arching his back a little before settling back into sleep. You lick your lips, grabbing the corner of the sheet and lifting it slightly, you peek underneath. A wicked grin covers your face when you see that he wasn't lying before about being naked. You pull the sheet up farther so you can get a better look and he whines slightly, curling away from you and onto his side, pulling his long limbs to his chest.

You suppress the giggle bubbling in your throat, your eyes roving over the musculature of his back and the curve of his ass. You kneel on the bed, the sheets warm from his skin, and lean over him, trying to see what little of his face isn't buried in the pillow. He lets out a growl and bends his body toward the end of the bed, eyes still firmly shut, his large hands searching for the covers but you move quickly and shove all the blankets to the floor and out of his reach.

You almost feel bad when he makes a pitiful sound in his throat and just curls into himself more, heaving a sigh. You watch him for a moment, waiting until he settles in sleep again before running one finger down his arm, nail scraping his skin lightly, watching as goose bumps rise in its wake. He shivers hard, rolling onto his back again with a frustrated groan. You scramble to move back a little so he doesn't knock into you.

Your breathing goes shallow as he's laid out completely before you. He arches his back again, pushing his hips off the bed, causing your mouth to go dry when you see he's half hard from your one touch, deep sleep making him overly sensitive. You smirk as you lean down, exhaling hot, right over his shaft and watch it twitch against his thigh. You glance up at his face when he hums slightly, his face bunching up before relaxing again.

You grin, flicking your tongue out against the head and his hips twitch forward a little, him hissing but his eyes are still closed. You take him into your mouth completely and feel him grow instantly, growing rock hard in almost an instant. You feel his hand delve into your hair, as you keep your mouth on him, the head of his cock throbbing against the back of your throat as just swivel your tongue around him.

"Fucking shit, babe," he moans when you slide your lips off him, his dick slipping from your mouth with a pop. You grin up at him licking your lips. He's looking down at you through heavy lidded eyes. He makes a strangled sound in his chest, shifting his hips so that his cock slides against your cheek, spreading precum across your skin. You nuzzle his shaft a little, breathing hot against it, watching his face tighten. You hold it in place with one hand while you slide your lips up the side of his length, flicking your tongue out ever so often causing little hisses and yelps to escape from his lips.

"Do you know," you ask, placing soft kisses on the head, "how long," long lick up the bottom of his shaft, inducing a shiver from him, "I've been waiting to do this?"

"Put it in your mouth," he says throatily, as you wrap your lips around the tip.

You hum in thought, causing him to moan deep.

"I have a better place to put it," you tease and he growls, using the hand in your hair to tug you up his body. You straddle his stomach, and he moans a little feeling the heat of your center through your panties. He licks his lips, his hands reaching out to stroke your thighs, long index finger tracing the line of your panties from your inner thigh to your hip, as you rock against him slightly, desperate for some form of friction.

His hands smooth your undershirt up your body and you raise your arms to aid him in the removal of the fabric. He just looks at you for a moment, eyes roving over your scantily clad form. His tongue snakes out to wet his lips as you reach behind you and unclasp your bra, tossing it aside. His hands slide up your stomach, moving to cup both of your breasts in his large hands, massaging slowly. You grind your hips harder into his stomach as his thumb and forefinger pluck at your nipples, rolling them and pinching them until they ache with pleasure.

He brings his hands down your body, hooking his fingers in the waist band of your panties and you lean back and raise your hips, supporting yourself back on your arms as he pulls them down your thighs. He laughs as your kick your legs out to uncurl them, struggling to get the underwear completely off. When you do, you toss them aside and resume your position of straddling his stomach, watching his pupils dilate as you rub your wetness against the muscular expanse of his abdomen. His hands move to your hips and he's pulling you up more as he's scooting his body further down. You gasp as he forces you higher and higher until you're straddling his face.

You're panting, waiting for what he's going to do. You feel his hands cup your ass, pulling you down and then his tongue, probing your folds softly. Your eyes roll back in your head, one hand flying out to clutch the headboard, the other reaching down to clutch your thigh, just trying to hold on. His hands slide over your ass, arms curing around your thighs to grip them, pulling them a little wider apart and settling you further on his face.

Your fingers wrap around his and he gives your hand a squeeze as he laps at your juices, freely flowing now. Little shocks of pleasure zing through you and you fight the urge to roll your hips into his face, as his tongue snakes around your clit, grazing his teeth against it. You gasp as he sucks it between his lips, moaning loud, knuckles turning white as you grip the headboard and his hand a little tighter.

"Nick," you moan, pressing yourself harder against him.

"Hmmm?" he questions, and you groan as his lips vibrate against your clit before his tongue slips back, probing your entrance, his nose nuzzling your sensitive nub. "Something you want baby?"

You giggle because his voice is muffled, and you shift back a little, looking down to see him grinning up at you from between your legs. You can't take it anymore; you want him inside you now. You slide back and he sits up a little, his back against the headboard as you straddle his hips, sitting in his lap, trapping his dick between your slick folds and his stomach. You watch his eyelids flutter before leaning in to place your lips on his. His tongue reaches out for you, sliding wetly against your own as his hands, wide and warm slip up your back to hold you more firmly against him.

You raise your hips a little until you feel the tip pressing at your entrance and sigh into his mouth as you sink down onto him. A moan bubbles from his throat as he rips his mouth away from yours, his head falling back against the headboard with a thump. You grin at him, smoothing his hair off his forehead, just sitting there, him inside you, his arms wrapped around you, holding you close. You start to raise your hips, but he gives a slight shake of his head, his eyes still closed, still leaning back against the headboard. You can practically feel him throbbing inside you and all you want to do is move, just a little.

Your clit is pressed against his hipbone and you know that one little twitch of your hips would send waves of pleasure rolling through you. You attempt to move again and he makes a sound of displeasure, his hands going to your hips to hold you steady.

"," you whine, hanging your head back and you feel his chuckle vibrate in his chest. "Patience, baby" he murmurs, his lips pressing against your throat. "We've got all day babe."

"But…but…" you stammer, the ache in the pit of your stomach intensifying.

"But what?" he whispers against your skin. "Just feel me babe." You moan at his words, bringing your face to his, capturing his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck. As your kiss deepens, your hips instinctively begin to try and roll against his and he's so lost in it that he doesn't hold you down. You sigh into his mouth as the first waves of satisfaction roll out into your body, his cock pressing deep into you, stretching your swollen walls.

"Uuhhnnn baby its been so long...Too long since you've been around me girl." His fingers dig in as you rise and fall against him, his head leaning back against the headboard, eyes tight shut, mouth slightly agape. You're working him slow and languid, heeding his advice of just feeling him, concentrating on how full he makes you feel, how hot and thick he is as he slides in so completely, bumping that spot inside you that sends shivers down your spine, how he drags out of your body, your walls tugging after him as he leaves, wanting nothing more than to keep him deep inside.

His hands are still gripping your hips, guiding you along his length, small gasps and throaty moans slipping past his lips. You press your forehead to his as you feel your orgasm beginning to build, squeezing your eyes shut, trying to hold it back, wanting this to last as long as possible. He's not helping matters though, his hands pressing you down harder onto him, grinding your clit against his hipbone torturously. You open your eyes and gasp when you find his georgous eyes gazing back at you intently, bottom lip captured between his teeth.

"You close?" he whispers, his breath hitching on the last word, as you twitch your hips a little harder. All you can do is nod, and he returns the gesture, one of his hands sliding warmly up your back to cup the back of your head, fingers entwining in your hair. He tugs your head back and presses his lips to your throat, using the hand that's still on your back to press you harder against his chest.

Even though the change of your body position is slight, it intensifies the pleasure he's sending through you and with a few more rolling thrusts you're panting his name, your insides clamping at him, sucking him in even deeper. You're in such a daze you don't realize that he's pressing you back, until your back hits the sheets and he's pounding hard into you, not even missing a beat.

You clutch his back, feeling his muscles sliding over one another, contracting and releasing with each fierce thrust. His face is buried in your neck and he's panting against your ear, letting you hear every whine, moan, and hitch of his breathing as his dick slides in and out of you so rapidly it makes you dizzy.

His hand slides down your leg from hip to knee, guiding your leg around his waist and you bring your other up as well, crossing your ankles at his lower back, supporting him as he thrusts powerfully into you. You can feel your orgasm building again, stronger this time, your stomach trembling with the first preparatory waves of it.

You can feel your pussy sucking at him, so close to simply locking down on him and you know he knows. His teeth dig into your shoulder as he whispers " so close " and that's enough to send you over the edge screaming his name as your body convulses hard around him. His back arches as he presses hard into you one last time groaning your name as he spills himself deep inside you.

He collapses on top of you, his cheek pressing warmly against your breastbone. Your arms wrap tightly around his shoulders, fingers coming up to thread through his hair. He moves to pull out but your legs tighten around his waist, holding him in place. He raises his head to look and you and you shake your head at him.

He just gives you a small smile, laying his head back down against you, listening to your heart beat as your nails scratch at his head. He yawns against you and you giggle a little as he settles his face more firmly against your skin. He smiles at you like the cat that got the cream and kisses the engagement ring he put on your finger three months before. He heaves a sigh, and within minutes he's sleeping, the steady rise and fall of his back a testament to his slumber.

You sigh, uncrossing your ankles and letting your legs splay comfortably on either side of his hips, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before succumbing to your own exhaustion.


	17. Instant Messaging

_**Summary: Chelsea got tired of Nicole breaking plans with her to go be with Nick…So her and Demi kidnapped her for a girls week with one hitch NO TALKING TO Nick THE WHOLE TIME…But Nicole gets some time to herself and found a way to get in contact with Nick without actually talking to him…**_

Instant Messaging

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Has just signed on…

**RockstarNumber3:** Has just signed on…

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** HI

**RockstarNumber3:** Howdy

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Howdy?

**RockstarNumber3:** Uh huh I'm working on my inner cowboy…

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** How about inner dork instead?

**RockstarNumber3:** Ouch…ok that one hurt Nic…

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Oh I'm sorry…u know I love my Nicky…

**RockstarNumber3:** Yea I know you want me…

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** yea I'm thinking thousands of dirty thoughts about you right now

**RockstarNumber3:** I KNEW IT…It's the hair huh…

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Yup and your ass and those abs and Oh God can't forget your eyes and when you kiss me…Oh Nick I don't think I'll be able to control myself next time I see you.

**RockstarNumber3: **Don't try to I won't fight it…

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** OH GOODNESS…what would the tabloids think if they saw these convo's.

**RockstarNumber3:** Probably more of what they think now…You're a harlot bent on corrupting Disney's abstinence Prince

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Yup that's me corrupting slut.

**RockstarNumber3:** Haha when you Demi and Chelsea go to lunch today you should wear a team NSquared shirt and Chelsea should wear a team Joesea shirt and Demi should wear a Threesomes are fun shirt that says team NSquared+Joesea=Not suitible for DISNEY...HAHAHA…

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Ooooo that's a great idea…gtg that's C at the door…I'll tell her about the shirts though…

**RockstarNumber3:** Kay have fun you two and remember don't do anything that will cause me to have to leave my very comfortable couch to come bail you to out of jail.

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Damnit that means no flashing the paparazzi…

**RockstarNumber3:** Nik?

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Yea…

**RockstarNumber3:** I love you…and I miss you

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Ditto hot stuff

**RockstarNumber3:** Call me tonight

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Kay gtg before Chels blows a fuse and Demi kicks down the door…love you

**RockstarNumber3:** Love you to.

**Nicole_Nicole_Nik_Nickles:** Has signed off…

**RockstarNumber3:** Has signed off…


End file.
